Flayn
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Cethleann |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Light Dragon |relatives =Sothis (Ancestor) Cichol (Father) Indech (Uncle) Macuil (Uncle) |birthday =July 12 |fod_birth =12th of the Blue Sea Moon |nationality =Nabatean |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home =Enbarr |faction(s) =Church of Seiros Four Saints |occupation(s)=Unofficial student at the Officers Academy |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |firstjoined =Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper |firstfought =Chapter 12 (Crimson Flower): Outset of a Power Struggle |class =Priest |voiceby =Deva Marie Gregory |jap_voiceby =Yuko Ono |age = Over 1000 years old}} Flayn is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is conceded the right to live in the Garreg Mach Monastery as the only member of Seteth's family. She possesses a major Crest of Saint Cethleann. Profile Flayn is Seteth’s younger sister. She began living at Garreg Mach Monastery in Imperial Year 1179. She is not a student, though she wants to become one someday. She lives at the monastery, as Seteth is her only family. She is a gentle and gregarious girl who interacts with others openly, but since her curiosity can make her act rashly, she makes Seteth worry a lot. In reality, Flayn is actually Seteth's daughter. Her mother is buried in the Rhodos Coast. While she claims to be the descendant of Cethleann, she is actually Cethleann herself. As a survivor of the massacre at Zanado, she and her father allied with Seiros during the War of Heroes. Injuries she suffered in the same battle that killed her mother would cause Flayn to need to enter a dormant state for many years in order to heal. Thus, after the war, she and her father remained in Zanado, isolated from the rest of the world until her father went to the monastery in Imperial Year 1162, leaving her completely alone. Seteth kept her in hiding because he was afraid that others would attempt to use her Crest for nefarious purposes. Having missed out on much of history due to this dormancy and isolation left her surprisingly naive despite how long she has existed. School Phase Flayn greatly enjoys living at the monastery, as it allows her to interact and socialize with others. During the Horsebow Moon, Flayn is suddenly kidnapped, putting the Seteth and the Knights of Seiros in high alert. Rumors spread of a Death Knight kidnapping people in the middle of the night. Byleth's house searches the monastery grounds and they discover a secret passage in the knights' quarters, with an unconscious Flayn and another student being held hostage by the Death Knight. They are able to rescue Flayn after the Flame Emperor makes a sudden appearance and orders the Death Knight to retreat. Relieved that Flayn has been found safe and sound, Seteth initially wants to take her into hiding in order to prevent the situation from happening again. Flayn rejects the idea since it would at most delay the inevitable and she would be much safer in the monastery, surrounded by capable knights, faculty, and the growing students. By her suggestion, she joins Byleth's class as an unofficial student. Seteth agrees as Byleth had proven their merit by rescuing his beloved sister. War Phase Crimson Flower Flayn is shocked by Byleth's decision to ally with Edelgard. While she is compelled to fight, she is reluctant to face Byleth as she owes them her life and cannot bring herself to kill them. Should Byleth fight her and Seteth and defeat them, Byleth will spare their lives, and they go into hiding. Otherwise, anyone else who battles them will result in their deaths instead. Azure Moon/Verdant Wind/Silver Snow In all other routes, Flayn will rejoin Byleth alongside the other students and teachers. In the Silver Snow in particular, she will take a more active main role alongside Seteth in assisting Byleth. Personality Flayn is a sweet, curious and polite girl who speaks formally when talking with others. Due to her isolation from the rest of society, she is very curious to learn as much as she can; even something as simple as a fish swimming sideways is enough to get her attention. However, she can take words quite literally as shown in her supports with Sylvain. Her interests include making friends and wandering around. She particularly enjoys fishing, even hosting tournaments in the monastery due to having fond memories of fishing with her mother and father. However, she is not a good cook, as everyone including her brother Seteth leaves the dining hall if she ends up cooking. Only Dimitri enjoys her cooking, but this is due to him losing his sense of taste. She detests unnecessary violence, as shown with her supports with Felix. Flayn is a nostalgic person, with fond memories of her mother and childhood. She routinely asks Byleth if they remember when certain things happened, and reminisces about her life before the monastery. Flayn knows Seteth has good intentions at heart, but dislikes it when he attempts to interfere with her social life, stating that she is old enough to make decisions for herself. She is interested in love and relationships, but Seteth will intimidate any student caught making advances towards her, so she attempts to conceal her romantic pursuits. In her ending with Claude, Seteth is kept unaware of their relationship, though in others he does not appear to mind. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy Battle of Garreg Mach Protecting Garreg Mach Growth Rates |25% |25% |55% |45% |35% |15% |25% |50% |45% |} Maximum Stats |56 |37 |77 |62 |48 |46 |36 |72 |65 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ |Fire |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Restore |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Rescue |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Excalibur |Fortify |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Flayn is a Priest and will likely be the second healer for the player. She has strong growths in Magic and the highest Resistance growth in the game, allowing her to heal and attack magically while warding off enemy mages. Her Charm and Dexterity are both above average, allowing her to hit enemies reliably and to use Battalions with effectiveness. However, she has one of the lowest physical bulks in-game and is only average in Speed, meaning that most physical units can fell her in a single round of combat. She also has terrible Luck, leaving her vulnerable to critical hits. As such, she should be avoiding direct confrontation as much as possible, thus having a unit between her and the enemies is ideal. This also allows her to grant her Personal Skill Lily's Poise onto her adjacent allies, reducing the damage they receive by 3. This effect does not extend to her, however. Flayn's strengths lie in Lance and Faith, the latter which establishes her as a healer while the former is rather unusual as her Strength growths are low and unreliable. It could theoretically help her become a Holy Knight, but she has a weakness in Riding. Her Faith spell pool has Restore, removing any negative status condition on allies within her range such as Poison, Rescue to pull allies out of danger back to her side, and the extremely useful Fortify, which heals all allies within her range. She is one of two characters to have this in their Faith pool, the other being Mercedes, making Flayn incredibly handy for the non-Blue Lions routes if Mercedes is not recruited. However, Flayn lacks Physic when compared to Mercedes, which forces her to stay closer to the front lines in order to heal allies, which can put Flayn at risk. She has a Budding Talent in Reason which in turn gives her more offensive magic options if focused. She has a focus on wind spells, which are lightweight and accurate, compensating for her low Str and Dex. Unlocking its potential grants her Seal Magic, further helping her to bait mages, cripple them, and allow allies to engage with the enemy's damage reduced. Flayn's only subject weakness is Riding, which is a minor hindrance as the only thing this does is slow her down from becoming a potential Holy Knight or Dark Knight. Her initial D rank in Flying also means she can become a Pegasus Knight fairly easily, and while she might not do well in it due to her weak Strength stat, she could still take the time to master Darting Blow. Flayn naturally fits in her Priest and Bishop class path, but if her Reason Budding Talent is unlocked, she can also shift into a Mage and Warlock and later combine the two into the Gremory class. All of these choices will play off of her Magic focus. Bishop and Gremory are especially considerable for doubling uses of her powerful support magic. While investing in her Riding may prove difficult due to her subject weakness, her performance as a Holy Knight or Dark Knight will be stellar. An even better class for her would be Dark Flier, which plays to all her strengths and allows her to acquire Transmute, making her even better as a magical bait unit; its only downside is that it doesn't provide additional charges for her Faith spells. Overall, Flayn makes for an ideal healer and magic bait character, able to withstand nearly any spell thrown at her while also dishing out a reasonable amount of her own damage. As one of only two candidates with Fortify, she is invaluable to have in long battles, while Rescue gives her another means of saving her allies. She may be physically weak, but she more than makes up for it in her ability to dominate mage-versus-mage fights and her ability to preserve her allies. Recruitment Flayn is automatically recruited at the end of Chapter 6. If teaching the Black Eagles, Flayn will leave the player's army if the player has chosen the Crimson Flower route's Chapter 12 for the rest of that route. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Ferdinand *Linhardt *Dimitri *Dedue *Felix *Sylvain *Claude *Raphael *Ignatz *Seteth *Manuela Quotes :Flayn/Quotes Possible Endings Flayn - Slumbering Princess (If Seteth lived) : Flayn disappeared soon after the war, and over time it was all but forgotten that she had ever existed. Many long years later, however, a young woman resurfaced in a completely transformed Fódlan. When she looked to the man who stood beside her, she wondered if it would be all right, in this new era, to call him Father. Flayn - Slumbering Princess (If Seteth died) : Flayn disappeared soon after the war, and after a time, proof of her very existence faded from memory. Many years later, a young woman appeared at the monastery, which had been restored to its former glory. Speaking to no one in particular, it is said that she gazed at the entrance and reverently whispered, "I am home." Flayn and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Byleth announced his marriage to Flayn shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. Flayn did not get involved in government affairs, but instead focused on making frequent public appearances, where her calm and pleasant demeanor helped endear the new leaders to the people. When Fódlan was finally restored, the couple left the throne to their children and retired to a royal villa on the Rhodos Coast of western Fódlan. They spent their remaining years there in peace, fishing a great deal. It is said that no matter their age, they always retained a youthful appearance. Flayn and Byleth (Azure Moon) : Byleth announced his marriage to Flayn shortly after being named archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Flayn chose not to get involved in management of the church, instead focusing on healing those who had been hurt by the war. Her compassionate demeanor led many to speculate that she was "the second coming of Saint Cethleann." When Fódlan was finally restored, the archbishop named a successor, and the couple retired to a royal villa on the Rhodos Coast of western Fódlan. They spent their remaining years there in peace, fishing a great deal. It is said that no matter their age, they always retained a youthful appearance. Flayn and Dimitri : Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. Some time after his coronation, he took Flayn, who now enjoyed a position of prominence in the church, as his queen. Many speculated at first that the marriage was politically motivated, but it is said that over time the love they had for one another became clear to see. Their lives were full of warmth and tranquility. Many years later, when Dimitri passed, his journals revealed that he had kept a meticulous record of all the meals he and his wife had enjoyed together. Flayn and Claude : Entrusting the future of Fódlan to his friends, Claude left for Almyra to reclaim his place as heir to the throne. Several years later, when he became king, he took initial steps to open diplomatic relations with Fódlan, and asked Garreg Mach for aid. During this time, he was reunited with Flayn, who had been helping Seteth run the church. She agreed to help, and as they worked together to secure friendly relations between their respective regions, they fell deeply in love. It is said that Seteth never learned of their relationship. Flayn and Ferdinand : Ferdinand married Flayn just after becoming the new Duke Aegir, and the pair wasted no time getting to work on the rebuilding effort. While Ferdinand handled administrative matters, Flayn walked more directly among the people, seeing to their needs. Their teamwork and complementary skills led to rapid recovery and growth for the region, but it is said that what inspired the people most of all was the genuine intimacy and affection between the ruling couple. Flayn and Linhardt : Immediately after the war, Flayn disappeared from Garreg Mach. At the same time, Linhardt mysteriously abandoned his claim to House Hevring, and also vanished. It was suspected, among those who knew them, that they had eloped, although no one seemed to know just where they went. Over a decade later, well after the Officers Academy had been rebuilt, something strange happened. A sleepy young girl with antiquated clothing and the Major Crest of Cethleann enrolled. Over the next two years, a young boy and girl with that same Crest also enrolled. Though Crest scholars deduced that they must be siblings, the truth of their lineage was never definitely proven. Flayn and Dedue : After the war, Dedue returned to Fhirdiad to support King Dimitri's reign as his vassal. As he worked, his wife, Flayn, was determined to support him with home-cooked meals. Dedue patiently endured the more disastrous of his wife's experiments, while teaching her everything he knew. Eventually Flayn's talent blossomed and she became a renowned chef. It is said that those who were lucky enough to taste her cooking always asked for more, and that Dedue's eyes lit up with affection and pride when she told him what she was planning to prepare next. Flayn and Felix (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He traveled the land, seeking battle as if he had a death wish, but his violent path came to an end when he arrived at Garreg Mach. It was there that he reunited with Flayn, who was saddened to see that Felix had continued to use his sword to kill. She left to travel with him, and it is rumored that her kindness helped turn his life around. No one knows what became of them after that, but the tales of a deadly swordsman did suddenly cease. Flayn and Felix (Azure Moon) : After becoming Duke Fraldarius, Felix married Flayn, and the couple worked tirelessly to restore their territory. Thanks to Felix's dedication and Flayn's compassion, they were well loved by the people, whom they visited and spoke with frequently. Felix served as Dimitri's sworn sword throughout his reign, but when the king passed away, he gave it up in favor of a quiet life with his wife. In his later years, the sword was only used for parlor tricks, such as slicing juggled fruit out of the air—a display of skill that never failed to delight Flayn. Flayn and Raphael : Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight for a time. Later, he gave it up to help manage the inn that his family had opened up during his time away. Away from the battlefield and able to eat as much as he pleased, he eventually began to grow soft. It was around that time that Flayn, who had also neglected her training, came to visit. The two helped motivate one another, and together they embarked on a new exercise routine. Thereafter, it is said that their energetic shouts and cries of exertion could be heard throughout the village at any time of day. Flayn and Ignatz : Soon after the war, Flayn disappeared. Ignatz searched unsuccessfully for her for a time, but finally gave up and went home. With hard-won permission from his family, he then set out to travel the world as an artist. Years later, his journey took him by chance to Garreg Mach, where the statue of Saint Cethleann inspired him to paint. It was then that Flayn finally appeared, wondering aloud why Ignatz was not painting her as he’d promised. Overjoyed, Ignatz devoted much of the rest of his artistic career to getting Flayn’s likeness just right. Her visage was finally captured in the work he called The Second Advent of a Saint, which was widely recognized as a masterpiece. Flayn and Seteth : While Flayn disappeared soon after the war, Seteth stayed at the monastery and worked to restore the authority of the Church of Seiros. Doing away with his old strictness, he adopted a tolerant stance toward all, and encouraged his followers to do the same. When he was satisfied that the message was received, he vanished from the monastery. Several centuries later, a man and a woman in ancient attire emerged to a Fódlan that had drastically changed. When she asked the man beside her if it would be all right in this new era to call him "Father," he said that perhaps it would be better to remain on the safe side. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Flayn appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a background character at Garreg Mach Monastery. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Flayn is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Flayn may derive from Flynn, meaning descendant of Flann, or Flamn, meaning reddish. Trivia *Flayn has an unused artwork depicting her S-Support with Byleth in the Crimson Flower route, suggesting that she was initially going to stay with the Black Eagle Strike Force but was later scrapped. *Flayn shares the crest of Cethleann with Linhardt. *In the internal game's data file, Flayn's age is coded as being 17, though her exact age is never stated in-game and appears as "???" in her profile card. *Flayn stands at 151cm (or about 4’11"). *On the Crimson Flower path, Flayn becomes one of the six characters in the game that will leave the army. The others are Edelgard and Hubert on Silver Snow path, Dedue on Azure Moon path, Ashe (if recruited) on Silver Snow and Verdant Wind path, and Lorenz (if recruited) on Silver Snow and Azure Moon path. *If Flayn is taken to the old church in the Enbarr battle map, she will comment that it was the place where her parents met. *Flayn inherited her love of fishing from her mother, who was a skilled fisher. Flayn also says that her mother was a talented cook, unlike her. *Flayn is one of the few characters who will retreat, rather than die, if defeated on Classic mode in the War Phase. The other four are Hilda, Hubert, Gilbert, and Seteth. **However, she won't be playable anymore, and it is said in the ending screen that she'll die from her wounds soon after the war. ***Flayn only retreats if defeated on Classic mode in the Silver Snow route. She will die in the Verdant Wind and Azure Moon routes. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Flayn placed 13th for females and 23rd overall with 333 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *Flayn's thousand-year slumber following the war against Nemesis is similar in ways to Tiki's own long sleep following the war in Archanea. One difference is that, while Tiki slept to keep her mind from degenerating, Flayn slept to heal her body. Gallery Flayn concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Flayn. File:S12-007ST artwork.png|Artwork of Flayn in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tetsu Kurosawa. File:S12-007ST.png|Flayn as a Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-040SR.png|Flayn as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-041N.png|Flayn as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P19-014PR.png|Flayn as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Flayn SRank.png|CG artwork of Flayn at S Support. Flayn model.jpg|Flayn requesting fish she desires. flayn_noble.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Noble. flayn_myrmidon.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Myrmidon. flayn_soldier.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Soldier. flayn fighter.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Fighter. flayn monk.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Monk. flayn_pegasus_knight.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Pegasus Knight. flayn bishop.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Bishop. Flayn died ending.png|Flayn's end card if she dies before the timeskip. SSBU Seteth Rhea Flayn.png|Seteth, Rhea, and Flayn as they appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Manakete